federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Pendragon-specs
USS PENDRAGON - EXCALIBUR-CLASS Long-Term Explorer Technical Specifications, Revision 01Starfleet Engineering, Utopia Planitia Shipyards 'BASIC CLASS INFORMATION' Class: Excalibur Type: Long Range Explorer Length: 934 meters Width: 401 meters Decks: 33 Number in Service: 10 Production Run 1 NX-20100 USS EXCALIBUR NCC-20101 USS KING ARTHUR NCC-20102 USS MERLIN NCC-20103 USS CAMELOT NCC-20104 USS LANCELOT NCC-20105 USS GUINEVERE NCC-20106 USS MORDRED NCC-20107 USS MORGAN LE FAY NCC-20108 USS LADY of the LAKE NCC-20109 USS PENDRAGON Production Run 2 Proposed NCC-20110 USS VORTIGERN NCC-20111 USS ARIMATHEA NCC-20112 USS CONSTANTINE NCC-20113 USS KING MARK NCC-20114 USS GWION 'VESSEL COMPLEMENT (STANDARD)' Starfleet Total: 1200 Officers: 250 Crew: 950 Marines: 0 Total designed capacity: 2400 'PROPULSION SYSTEMS' Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: High Capacity Static Warp/Transwarp- Bussard Collectors: Wide Range Collectors Mark III Warp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 9.0 - Maximum Cruise Speed (for 24 hours max) : Warp 9.50 - Maximum Sustainable Speed (for 10 minutes max): Warp 9.75 - Maximum Emergency Speed (core shutdown after 90 seconds): Warp 9.79 Transwarp Speeds: - Standard Engage Speed: Warp 10 - Maximum Ship Sustainable Speed (all power to engines): Warp 14.5 (Transwarp 5.5) - Maximum Emergency Speed (core Shut Down after 25 seconds): Warp 14.59 (Transwarp 5.59) 'TACTICAL SYSTEMS' Phaser Systems: - Type: Mark XIII - Total: 16 banks - 4 Primary, 12 Secondary - Maximum Effective Range: 625,000 km Torpedo Systems: - Type: Mark XIV Seeking/Direct - Total: 4 (2 forward 2 aft) Tubes - Maximum Effective Range: 5,000,000 km - Stock: 300 Quantum, 100 Transphasic Deflector Shield Systems: - Type: Mark X Multiphasic (Nested)Enhancements: - Mark VIII Metaphasic Shielding Units - Unimatrix Modulation Unit Additional Systems: - Bio-regenerative Hull Matrix Mark IV - Ablative Armor Mark IV - Cloaking Device 'OTHER SYSTEMS' Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 8 - Emergency Transporters: 10 - Cargo Transporters: 4 Holodecks: - Main: 10 - Personal: 15 Computers: - Main Processors: 2 Type Mark XV - Dedicated Sub-Processors: 4 Type Mark IX * Primary Sickbay* Sensor Systems* Tactical* Main Engineering Shuttlebays: 2 1 fore (Small auxiliary bay) 1 aft (Main bay) Embarked Craft : - Runabouts: * Euphrates Class: 2 USS ANNISUSS CENRED * Warhammer Class: 2USS BAYARDUSS GODWYN - Shuttlecraft: * Type 6: 5 - TIR-MOR - POWYS - ELMET - GOGODDIN - DYFFED * Type 9: - AMATA - RHEGED - ESSETIR -DEIRA -GAWANT * Type 11: 5 - NEMETH - MERICA - CAMBIA - GWYNEDD - DAOBETH * Argo: 5 DOROCHASIDHEEUCHDAGDIAMAIRVILIA Non-standard auxiliary craft. ULYSSES WYVERN (living entity) FLUFFY BUNNY (FB) 'TECHNOLOGY NOTES' IDC System series 3 The latest Exocomp repair system. 3 Exocomp colonies each consisting of eight Exocomps and one Exopod call each EXCALIBUR class vessel home. Like the early vessels using Exocomps alongside the biohulls the repair rates for damage can be incredible under all but the worst conditions. The three Exopods are the leaders of the colonies, and the only ones capable of direct verbal interaction with the crew. They are in total communication with the other Exopods and their own eight Exocomps at all time and in some cases have been reported to be developing their own personalities, much like the Behavioural Interfaces on starships have done. 'GENERAL NOTES' The USS PENDRAGON, the last of the initial production run of the EXCALIBUR class long-term explorer. The success of the LEGEND class project despite its small production run prompted Starfleet command to consider once again a class of larger explorer vessels, the GALAXY class of its day. The result was the EXCALIBUR, a larger beefier explorer than the LEGEND but using much of the same design principles only on a larger scale. The ships purpose was long term space exploration, detailed study of interstellar phenomena and full scale exploration of new star systems. It had been the LEGENDs goal to explore space and find new star systems and meet new races. EXCALIBUR was to take this one step further, it would not only find those new star systems but get to know them, to explore not only on the huge scale of the galaxy at large but to explore the parts it travelled to right down to the microscopic level. To accomplish this goal the EXCALIBUR class incorporates almost every scientific scanning technology known to the federation, it has a greater sensor output than any vessel Starfleet has launched. The science and engineering areas of each vessel were custom finished expanding deeper in to the specific role for each individual vessel and for each crew make up. Given the long term nature of the missions the EXCALIBUR class were to take the vessels were also designed to carry the crew’s family aboard much as the earlier GALAXY class had. The EXCALIBUR class are not battleships by their design nature but the lessons learnt recently by Starfleet, specifically through the career of the USS DISCOVERY, have made it abundantly clear once again that the galaxy is a dangerous place and no matter their desire to get back to their exploration roots Starfleet had to make sure any vessel going in to deep space was well protected. As such the EXCALIBUR class carry an impressive array of weaponry a large proportion of which are invisible behind well crafted retractable hull segments, their presence all but invisible until fully powered. The first of the vessels sent in to deep space, the USS MERLIN, returned after only a year, her long range mission cut short by a number of design issues that had not been apparent on the classes short test cruises. The design flaws were quickly solved and the rest of the MERLIN’s sister ships, mostly still on the production line at the time, were quickly updated so that they need never suffer the curtailed mission of the MERLIN. The USS PENDRAGON herself has a slight bias towards engineering which can be seen in more detail in her internal descriptions. 'DECK LISTINGS (STANDARD)' 1: Bridge, Observation Lounge, Captain's Ready Room, XO's Office, Mission Operations Center 2: Senior Officers' Quarters 3: Cargo Bays 1 & 2 4: Secondary Shuttle Bay, Personal Holodecks 1 & 2 5: Junior Officers' Quarters, Shuttlecraft Maintenance 6: Secondary Phaser Array Upper Saucer, Promenade Level C: Gymnasium & Facilities, Airponics, Arboretum 7: Promenade Level B: Meeting Halls, Main Holodecks 1-4, Arboretum 8: Promenade Level A: VIP Quarters, Personal Holodecks 3 & 4, Hydroponics, Arboretum 9: Phaser Array (Upper Saucer), Weapons Locker, Phaser Range, Operations Surveilance Center 10: Crew Quarters, Personal Holodecks 5 & 6 11: Sickbay, Medical Research Labs, Counseling Department 12: Main Transporter, Computer Core Access (Top), Anthropology Antemology, Marine Biology, Zoology, Astrology, Twinkology Labs 13: Crew Quarters, Personal Holodecks 7 & 8 14: Science Labs, Stellar Cartography (5 Decks Tall in Center), Computer Core Access, Lower Saucer Phaser Array 15: Forward Quantum Torpedo Launchers, Sensor Arrays, Shield Control Room 16: Computer Core Access (Bottom), Main Impulse Engines, Secondary Phaser Arrays (lower saucer) 17: Deuterium Storage (Eng Sub Level 1) 18: Eng Sub Level 2 19: Main Engineering 20: Eng Sub Level 4 21: Antimatter Storage (Eng Sub Level 5) 22: Crew Lounge (Upper Level), Main Shuttlebay 23: Crew Lounge, Main Holodecks 5 & 6 24: Crew Quarters, Family Oriented Crew lounge 25: Security 26: Security, Brig 27: Crew Quarters 28: Crew Quarters 29: Secondary Transporters 30: Waste Management, Environmental Control 31: Navigation Deflector Control, Flight Control Offices, Astrogation Lab 32: Cargo Bays 3 & 4, Cargo Transport 33: Cargo Bay 5, Cargo Transport, Ventral phaser array Primary and Secondary -Emergency Escape Pods: Decks 2-8, 10-15, 17-22, 25-30 'MOTTO:' “He had only heard of dragons, and although he had never seen one, he was sure they existed” – Dee Marie (Sons of Avalon: Merlin’s Prophecy)